eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
This World of Edd
This World of Edd is a flash animation by Edd. It was made in 2007 and it describes what would happen if Edd was the only person left on Earth. Plot The camera zooms into Earth and eventually zooms in to Edd's House. Edd is on the couch flipping through channels. He flips to a news channel which was experiencing technical difficulties. Suddenly, a commercial for Coca-cola with bacon comes on and Edd decides to get some for himself. Edd happily strolls over to the Local Store to purchase Coca-cola with bacon. He walks down the chilled good aisle and soon finds out that there is no Coca-cola with bacon in stock. He goes over to the cash register to ask the clerk a question but no one is there. Edd looks over to a new stand that has newspapers all over it saying that everyone on Earth had mysteriously vanished. Edd is shocked and looks outside the store to check if it really was true. The streets were deserted and broken cars and windows were all over the place. Edd thinks to himself and decides to make the best of it. Edd drives a double decker bus down a street, runs around the House of Commons naked, melts a wax statue and shapes it into a statuette of himself, draws all over the paintings in the National Gallery, and replaces the screens at Piccadilly Circus with his own face. Two days later, Edd is at his house which has stains and garbage bags all over it. Edd is seen behind the couch which is turned on its side. He plays with a Tom and Tord puppet and makes Tom steal Tord's wallet. He then proceeds to go insane. Shortly after, Edd killed himself at a "surprise party" that went horribly wrong. Meanwhile, on Earth..... Gallery TWE1.PNG|Edd sees a commerical for Coca-cola with Bacon. TWE2.PNG|Edd merrily walks over to the store. TWE3.PNG|Where's on Earth is the cola? ThisWorldOfEdd_newsstand.png|Edd sees a newspaper stand delivering very bad news. Edd_NOES.png|OH NOES TWE4.PNG|Everyone really is gone..... TWE5.PNG|Edd decides to make the best of it. TWE6.PNG|Edd spends the day doing wild stuff. TWE7.PNG|Two days later, Edd's house becomes filthy. TWE8.PNG|Edd plays with puppets. TWE9.PNG|Edd goes insane and eventually kills himself. Trivia *Amongst the newspapers on the rack delivering bad news, The Mirror's headline is "POSH DUMPS BECKS". *Some music was from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and Super Mario Bros. *The news on the TV says "The news today charlie brown declared that a bouquet of fishes is not a correct present to give someone insane". *It shouldn't have been possible to put the news on the newspaper since everyone disappeared off the face of the Earth. *When Edd was running through Big Ben/Court, he fell off the ceiling naked, there was a censor on his crotch. *The plot of this video is similar to Bendee 9: Booms-Day, only it was just a film set and Bendee found out. (Here is a bit of an explanation) The entire town was planning the party, they ''pretended ''to disappear, so when Edd realized it was a cruel joke, he killed himself. *For some strange reason, this is 17+ on NewGrounds. *When Edd is playing with dolls of Tom and Tord, Tord has black eyes. *It is most likely because of the part when Edd was running through Big Ben/Court naked, and nudity would be considered 17+ on NewGrounds. Watch the Video *Watch it on Eddsworld *Watch it on YouTube *Watch it on Newgrounds *Watch it on SheezyArt *Watch it on deviantART Category:Episodes This World Of Edd